To Keep You Safe
by SaviSwe
Summary: Set some years after the final Glee episode, things aren't really like the series plot (obviously since Finn is in it). On her way home after a party Rachel experience something that will change her life forever, thankfully she runs into a familiar man in the park that night. Lots of love, hurt and tears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! I keep having these ideas for new stories and write them down. I have two new stories coming up, this being the first one. It's set some years after graduation and all that, yeah you will get it. I haven't decided to much about the plot yet, I obviously have some ideas (a lot of Finchel!). Because of some things that will happen in this story I have put an M rate. It will get both sexually and some violence. This first chapter is safe though ;)  
As always, cred for characters and background plot to RIB.**

She was hurrying down a wide gravel path in the park, looking above her shoulder every now and then feeling followed but she couldn't see anyone, at least not yet. Her legs were starting to give in on her and her whole body ached. She came to a crossing of a smaller path and considered going left but when she saw the silhouette of someone she decided to continue on the wide path she was already on. She looked back again when she started hearing loud voices, her heart was beating so fast and so hard it felt like it was on its way out of her chest. She started panting and panic filled her and walked backwards as fast as she could while looking around her prepared to be caught once more. One of the men yelled something and though she could not make out what she knew they were getting closer. She quickly turned and started sprinting, adrenaline flushing through her veins. It was so dark outside, middle of the night, she had left shortly after midnight but had no idea what time it was now. One more look behind her and… she screamed. The second she had turned her head two strong hand were on her shoulders. She was certain she would die now, her heart had stopped and she was in full panic mode.

"Hey! Shh, it's me. Hey!" she recognized the voice. She would always recognize that voice. She hadn't seen him in forever but the second those words registered in her brain she felt her heart beat again. She looked up at the scared face in front of her, tears rushing down her cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" she couldn't answer. She gasped for air, swallowed and tried to say something at least but all she did was stand there, shaking and knowing that they were on their way. "Rachel?" she started shaking even more, shook her head over and over, opened her mouth time after time but nothing ever came out. He had taken off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her shoulders, after a moment she managed to get her arms into the arms of the shirt and wrapped her arms around herself. It smelled just like him, just like she remembered. The smell that she had sometimes dreamed about. The voices, the voices were getting closer and she was starting to hear the footstep of three men running in their direction. She was standing under a lamppost and knew that they would recognize her if the saw her face. As she knew they were getting closer she took two small steps and buried her face into the chest of the man in front of her. As she had hoped his arms came around her and held her close to him. She was still shaking but for the first time in a really long time she felt protected, even though her heart was about to explode. He didn't say anything, he just stood there holding her and as the men came closer he hugged her a little harder. She felt how his head tilted up as the men came towards them and for a moment she thought that he was part of all of it.

"Hey! You've two seen a girl around here?" one of the men asked. She knew exactly who it was and she shivered just hearing his voice. Her life was in her friend's hand now.

"Nope, not what we noticed." He said simply, managing to keep a perfectly normal voice and not the voice of someone who probably knew who they were looking for.

"Let's turn away and take that other way." Another one said and they darted off the same was they came from. Once they were out of hearing Rachel started to sob and collapsed right on the path where they stood. Her feet were aching after all the running, her legs scratched from all the running through bushes, her arms bruised from her knuckles to her shoulders, makeup all over her face. Her breathing was heavy and she felt like she was starting to black out. She felt how she was picked up from the ground.

The two of them sat on the park bench for a few minutes, Rachel in his lap her head resting on his shoulder. She swallowed and lifted her head a little so that she could see his face, it hurt to make this motion, both in her head and neck. She sniffled and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, Finn." New tears started to form in her eyes and she started to wipe them of. Finn just looked at her and took a deep breath like he was about to ask her something but decided not to. She knew what, she knew that he wanted to ask her about all of this, about what had happened and about the men and all that, but she also knew that he knew that she would not be able to answer that right now.

"There's nothing to thank me for" he said and wiped one of her tears away. "Do you want me to take you home? I bet your husband is really worried about you." She looked at him in horror and panic started to rise inside her again, she started to breath shortly and uneven and shook her head like a crazy person. "Okay! Okay!" Finn had noticed her reaction and had probably started to figure a few things out. Once again she knew that he wanted to know more and she could feel his body tense like it did once he got mad. "I'm taking you home with me, okay?" Rachel looked up at him wanting nothing but to have his safe embrace around her all night but what about his… wife? fiancé? girlfriend? She nodded and they stood up from the bench, Rachel putting more weight on her right foot feeling that she might have sprained her left ankle.

"What about your wife?" she asked in a small voice looking up at him. Finn smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, never got that far." Rachel looked at him in surprise, she could have sworn that he had been engaged with this really gorgeous blond. She'd seen the photos online and been really jealous, even though she had been married herself for about a year then. "We broke up about three months after the engagement." Rachel nodded and they started to walk out of the park. Finn noticed that she was limping and stopped.

"You're limping" she was about to protest but knew that she had nothing to say about the issue. "Yeah, you can't deny that." He said and gave the goofy smile before he turned his back towards her and told her to jump up on his pack. It did hurt quiet a lot, not only the jumping up part but piggybacking wasn't so good for her body either, she didn't say anything though.

They came out of the park and into the wild life that is New York and continued down a couple of blocks before Finn stopped.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nah, just debating continue walking or taking the subway."

"Well what's the fastest? I mean what type of transport would be nicer to your back." She knew the answer, taking the subway would be much better. Finn could rest his back and she could sit down, hopefully, the trains usually weren't that crowded in the middle of the night but you never knew.

"Well are you okay with the subway?" she knew why he asked that. She knew that he was worried she would feel weird about being in a closed up space with strangers. Even though she hadn't told him what had happened he had figured it out, at least that what she got the feeling about anyways.

"I'll be alright."

They had to wait for the train for a few minutes and when it came to a stop in front of them there were only a couple of tourists on the train, probably Swedish or somewhere else where everyone is blond.

"It will be about 15 minutes until we have to get off." Finn informed her and after a couple of minutes she had fallen asleep on his shoulder with his left arm tightly around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows and favourites! Would love to hear some thoughts from you guys. As always, characters and background plot are not mine xx**

Once the train rolled onto the platform Finn looked down at Rachel and saw that she was still sleeping. He gently picked her up in his arms and made sure that he got her bag with him. It wasn't that far from the station to his apartment so he could easily carry her all the way. The train stopped and he walked out and up the stairs. He met the summer night air as he came up the stairs onto the avenue. A few yellow cabs were driving by and in the distance he could hear sirens. He walked down and turned right and then up the few steps that were in front of his door he opened up and walked towards the small elevator the house had. He usually took the stairs but he figured the elevator would be a better choice tonight. As they approached the fourth level he managed to get the keys out from his pocket as he stood in front of his apartment door he tried to figure out how to unlock the door while keeping Rachel in his arms. After a good couple of minutes he finally got the door open, to be honest he had been close to dropping her once and he was considering just waking her up and asking her to stand for a second but as he walked through the door, closed it and walked to his bedroom he was really proud and satisfied by his work. He had forgotten to make his bed before he left this morning and he was really thankful for that right now as he carefully laid her down on the bed removing her shoes and then pulling the comforter over her. He wasn't sure if it would be okay for him to sleep next to her so he walked back to the door and locked it, brushed his teeth and lay down on the couch. From the couch he could see Rachel sleeping in his bed and since he couldn't fall asleep he started to think about what could have happened to her. He had never seen her like that before and based on the reaction she had when he mentioned her husband he had a strong feeling that whatever had happened he had something to do with it. Eventually he fell asleep.

He almost jumped up from his sleeping position, he looked around but could not figure out what had woken him up. He had not been dreaming about anything that should have woken him up, in fact his dream was really amazing. He took a quick glance at the clock that was on the wall opposite him, 4:28 am. Just as he was about to lay back down he saw Rachel twisting and turning in her sleep, her just now remembered that she was there and that he was on the couch. For a very, very short moment he thought about how funny it was that when you wake up like that you have close to zero knowledge of what's going on or where you are. Then he heard her talk, or more trying to stop something with her words, she didn't really say any words there were more mumbles but he could hear the tone and how she mumbled. Then she screamed. A panic scream, like the women in the movies does when they get stabbed or someone comes up behind them. Rachel didn't stop screaming and he could hear her yell words that he could not comprehend. He rushed into the bedroom and turned on the lamp on the nightstand and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel? Rachel!" he tried desperately to wake her up, he couldn't deal with hearing her painful screams. All of a sudden she sat up, eyes wide, panting. She looked around in panic and then her eyes met his and he could see the tears starting to fall. He sat on the bed in front of her holding her hand and wiping away a few tears every now and then. He felt so angry inside, so mad at whoever or whatever had made her feel this way but he knew that it was too early to ask her to talk about it.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" he asked as he wiped another tear away. Rachel nodded her head and looked down on to her hands. A few seconds ago she had removed her right hand from his hold and begun playing, if you could call it that, with her own fingers. She was scratching and rubbing, he couldn't take it anymore and took his own hands a put them over hers.

"Stop" for the first time she looked up and met his gaze. That was the last word anyone said that night. Finn had laid down next to her, the comforter between them, and held Rachel until she fell asleep.

Her face was so swollen when she woke up, she looked around and remembered where she was, a safe place, and somewhere no one could hurt her. She laid there wishing she could stay here forever but knew that things would only be worse if she did. She turned around and saw Finn sleeping next to her. As quietly as she could she sat up and got out of bed, she barely managed one step before screaming out in pain. She had totally forgot about her ankle and it hurt like hell. She sat back down and looked over to the guy sleeping behind her, thankfully still asleep. As she laid back, her back against the wall she thought about last night, and how she'd been so tired on the subway and how Finn had carried her all the way here. Part of her was awake, or kept waking up on the way, she wasn't really sure. Because of this she wasn't filled with too much panic once she woke up earlier this morning after that terrible dream. One look at the alarm clock next to her, almost 9 am, she had to get back to her place before he woke up. She bit the corner of her lip and made another try to get up. Limping, she managed to find the bathroom, she splashed some water at her face and took out some makeup from her bag that she had managed to take with her. The bruise on her face was covered and if she put her sunglasses on no one would see swollen cheek. She found some paper and a pen and wrote a note to Finn.

 _Finn, thank you so much for everything. Wish I could have staid longer but I really need to get back home. It was so great seeing you and I would love to see you again, call me if you like. And once again, thank you. Love, Rachel._

At the bottom of the paper she scribbled down her cellphone number and then left the note right outside the bedroom. She quietly closed to door behind her and took the elevator down to the lobby. She walked out on the street and saw a cab just a few feet away, he had just let some people of. The driver noticed Rachel and drove up to her.

It only took a couple of minutes to get to Greenwich Village and her place, she paid the driver and thanked him. As she walked up the stairs to the door she prayed that her husband was still asleep, or not home at all would be even better. She unlocked the door and quietly walked in. She had a plan made up in her head of what to say to him if he would comment on her not being home over the night. She limped up the stairs to the second floor after not seeing anyone in the living room or kitchen. The door to the bedroom stood open and she peeked in, no one was there, the bed looked exactly the way she had left it yesterday. Rachel walked around the place checking for any signs of her husband getting home last night but found none, he had, just like her, been somewhere else. She was just about to pick up her phone and call him when her phone started to vibrate.

"Hello love." She answered pretending to have been woken up by the call. Her husband Kyle was at the other end.

"Good morning beautiful, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah you did, but it was a good thing, I really needed to get up anyways."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way. We had a guys night at Rod's place and kind of fell asleep there, too much alcohol" no shit she thought and knew that he had just made part of that story up. "I'm gonna stop by the store, do we need anything?" She thought fast.

"Yeah, I have a list here somewhere, I could take a photo of it and send it to you."

"Awesome! I'll be leaving in a few, going to take a quick shower first and then I'll be off. Should be home in about 45 min depending on how long that list is of course." They talked for a minute or so more and than hung up. Rachel quickly got out the list of groceries she had in her purse for her planned trip to the store that she now didn't have to take. She took a photo of it and sent it to Kyle. Great, she thought and began to hurry to get everything ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little shorter than previous chapter, I wanted it to end where it ended and yeah. I have the coming two chapters ready so I'll post them in a couple of days after reading them through again.**

* * *

She began in the hallway, leaving her shoes and jacket where they should be, she then went to the kitchen and took out two glasses, one coffee mug and a small plate. She filled one of the glasses with water and drank some of it before throwing the rest in the sink, she put the glass in the dishwasher. She did the same with the other glass, but instead of water she filled in with orange juice. She took out a slice of bread of the cupboard and roasted it before putting it on the plate and adding a slice of cheese, she hurried to eat up and put the plate in the dishwasher too. Quickly she cleaned up after herself. She ran, as fast as she could with her sprained ankle and threw the pillows that were on the bed on the floor, she laid under the comforter and rolled around a bit before making the bed again. She pulled on the curtains so it looked like she had opened them up this morning and continued into the bathroom. She undressed and got into the shower she rinsed her face and washed her hair with the shampoo she knew he loved and put conditioner in. After she was done she walked into the bedroom again and put on dark blue jeans and an off white blouse. When she put on her clothes she could feel the bruises on her legs and arms. After she had dried her hair and put on some makeup, once again trying her best to not let the bruise in her face show she leaned against the wall outside the bedroom and went through everything in her head. Was there something she had forgotten? What more did she do when she got home in the middle of the night and what more did she do once she woke up the next morning. She couldn't think of anything more, the place looked like it should have if she had been here tonight. She had only done this a couple of times before, the other nights they'd been out she had managed to get back home without being terrified of her own life. She walked back down to the kitchen and made herself some coffee before sitting down at the table, from where she could see when he would show up. Rachel really loved this place, she had gotten it after she had finished college with the money she had saved up from different jobs she had been doing, her dad had been really helpful too. Many of her friends had bought places together with their significant others but she was totally okay with having this place just for her, even though Kyle wanted everything a certain way and would go insane if something had change it would always be her place. If something were to happen no one could kick her out of this house.

Finn woke up around 10 and stretched out in his bed. For a second he thought everything had just been a dream but he could still smell her perfume on the pillow next to him. He wondered if she was still there, probably not. First off it was way to quiet for anyone to be in his apartment except for him, and second she did have a husband and a place of her own and somewhere she had to be. He walked to the bathroom and took a shower and on his way back into his bedroom he noticed the paper that was on the floor. He must have stepped right over it earlier, his smile grew wide as he read it. As he got dressed he thought about her, he was well aware that he still had strong feelings for her and to be fully honest he believed that those feelings were part of the reason he was no longer together with Christy. Christy was a really nice girl, she was tall, had long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes and an amazing body. They had met in college and they were dating for the most of those four years, two years into their relationship he had proposed and they had been engaged for about two years before she had broken it off, just a few days after graduation. Her reason had been that she thought he was slipping away and wasn't paying as much attention to her anymore, Finn didn't know if that was true. He thought he was often around and asked her out and bought her things but she always wanted to hang out with her girlfriends and come home late at night. Once they had broken up he had been really upset for a couple of days, he had even gone home to his mom and Burt and stayed there for a week before realizing how relieved he felt. The relationship had been fun and great and full of love for the most part but in the end there were so many excuses and so much trying to please the other person. And today, today he was glad that there were no more Christy and Finn. He hadn't been dating since though, he had met up with a couple of girls when he had been out with his friends and once or twice he had woken up at their place with the girl next to him in the morning but there were never any real feelings involved.

He picked up his phone and saved Rachel's number, or new number, he still had her old one from high school in his phone. He sat down on the couch and sent a quick text to her.

 _Got home alright? /Finn._ Finn hadn't changed his number since he moved from Lima to New York about a year ago but he didn't know if she still had his number. A few minutes his phone buzzed.

 _Yeah I did, thank you again_ _J_ Finn smiled, he missed receiving her texts. Today he had absolutely nothing to do, the weather was grey and dark clouds were heading his way. He started up Netflix on his TV and looked for a show or some movie and ended up re-watching Friends for the hundredth time. As he did he thought about her and without really thinking he searched for her name in his phone and find her old number and the texts they had been sending between each other all those years ago. He smiled at all of them, even the once where they had ben fighting. He scrolled and remembered the moments. The day of her Funny Girl audition, after Shue's wedding that didn't happen, when she had won that show case at NYADA and when he had gotten up early in the morning and left her in New York. He even scrolled up to when they were in school, a lot of 'where are you?' and 'meet me by … in …' He stopped and opened up his photos instead and there she was, on the early ones. He missed her so much and all he wanted was to have her in his arms again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I will be going away for a little more than a week, so depending on how much time I have and the internet connection I may not post anything new in about two weeks.**

His phone rang and woke him up from the nap he had fallen into. Kurt's face showed up on the screen.

"Hey dude" Finn answered and muted the TV.

"Well hello there dear brother" Kurt said on the other side. "I need a favor."

"Mhm" Finn looked around for pen and paper preparing to write down whatever it was Kurt would ask him to send to him in London where he had taken a year internship at a fashion company. "Okay, shoot, what do you need?" he asked as he found what he was looking for.

"A car with a driver who can pick me up on Thursday around four"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'm coming back to New York for a few days! There's some kind of holiday here and everything will be closed and I managed to get a few extra days off so"

"Oh, so you want me to come pick you up!?" he was actually kind of excited to see his brother again.

"Yes please"

"Of course! Just send me your flight number when you have it and I'll be there" They talked for a while, or Kurt talked about everything he did and Finn half listened. The two of them hung up and Finn walked out to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Kyle got home after about 15 minutes, as always she went to the door to greet her husband.

"Hi you" she said as he opened the door. He leaned in a kissed her lips.

"Hello there" he put his hand on her lower back and guided her to their living room. They sat down on the couch and he looked at her in that way he always did before the evening came around. They talked a little and Rachel noticed that it was getting close to lunchtime.

"Hungry? I could start making some lunch"

"Sounds amazing" she stood up and started to move to the kitchen. Before she reached the arch that divided the kitchen and the living room he asked her a question she was not prepared for.

"Why are you limping?" she stopped.

"Ehm…" she turned around to face him. "I tripped on the stairs when I got home and my ankle has been hurting since I woke up." He nodded and continued what he was doing before, staring. She reached the kitchen and started to make lunch. The marriage wasn't too bad around this time a day, sometimes he would even be really sweet and bring her flowers or compliment her. There were days when she almost felt spoiled by everything he was giving her, materialistic and emotionally. Perhaps this was one of the reasons she hadn't just left him. But she was well aware that no matter how everything was during daytime, once the night came and the bottle came out everything would be pure hell.

As she stood in their very modern and beautiful kitchen she thought back on the years they had had together.

They had met about four months after her return to NYADA. She had strolled down the hallway from the dance studio, the weather had been grey and cold and all she wanted was to get back to her apartment, get into some really comfy clothes and drink a big cup of coffee. As she passed one of the classrooms she waved at Kurt and as she turned right she saw him standing there posting something at the board. As she passed him he had turned around.

"You're Rachel Berry, right?" he had asked and she remembered how much she had fallen in love with his voice.

"Yeah I am. Sorry, I don't think I've seen you around before"

"I'm in the year as your friend, Kurt. My name is Kyle Ramson."

"Oh really?" she remembered that she was thinking that is this guy was in Kurt's year she would have seen him around, but then again they didn't hang out much with other people from their school.

"I was really in the background for the first year, like really. I hated being center of attention, I have put my main focus in orchestra and playing instruments." That made sense, usually those who were like Rachel wouldn't spend much time with the students that were playing the instruments.

"Look, I have to put together this small music act for one of my classes and I love your voice. Would you be interested?" she smiled, wide.

"I'd be honored."

Since that meeting they had met up almost every day and worked on different things, he would play his songs on the piano for her and together they wrote the lyrics. After a month he had asked her out and he had cooked an amazing meal for her. She loved spending time together with him and they started to date, officially. He had come with her to Lima to meet her dad and she had followed him to this hometown in Virginia and met his parents. They were a really happy couple and after dating for about a year and a half he had proposed to her. Before they both graduated from NYADA they were married. They were both lucky enough to get some jobs on and off Broadway for the first months after school, Rachel got an opportunity to join a workshop for a new show that she was now working on and love it. For Kyle things didn't really work out. He stopped getting jobs in the theatre industry and ended up working as a barista at Starbucks for a couple of months before he got the job he had now. To be honest she wasn't really sure what he did, he worked at a big office belonging to a big international company and he did have a pretty descent paycheck. But the job had changed him, she wasn't always sure it was the job itself, the colleagues or the fact that he had a job that didn't have anything to do with what he loved, but somewhere he lost it and started to drink every night.

At first he was just drinking and getting really drunk and would just start talking about insane things or fall asleep, no violence or anything. But one night she had been at a friend's birthday party and got home a little later than she had originally planed. He had been waiting up for her and when she silently closed the door he sat starring at her and asked her where she'd been. Rachel had told him where she had been and that she told him that several times that week, Kyle had become really angry with her and started to yell at her, telling her that she was selfish and started to go on and on about what he had given her during these years. She hadn't been scared at first, he had never been like this towards her, never ever, and they hadn't even had a single fight since they first met. It wasn't until he had gotten up from the chair, put his glass of whiskey down on the table so hard the glass broke into several pieces and started towards her that her heart had begun to beat really hard. She had packed away from him and her back had hit the wall behind her, she had desperately tried to calm him down and tell him how sorry she was but he didn't stop. He slapped her hard, so hard she fell to the floor. He had then taking a strong grip of her wrist and pulled her up to tell her again how awful she was. She remembers tears pouring down and the pain the rushed through her. Then something had snapped inside of him and he had let go of her, starred at her and than begun crying telling her he had no idea what he was doing and that he was so sorry. They had gone to bed together and Rachel had woken up to her husband the next morning, he was awake watching her sleep starring at the mark his slap has made.

For a week or so nothing else had happened, Kyle hadn't even been drinking and for a few days she thought everything would be normal again. But she was wrong, and as time went bys he would be wrong again, and again.


End file.
